


An Old Beginning From A New Perspective

by Fangodess



Series: A Story in Three Parts [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bones is a good bro, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangodess/pseuds/Fangodess
Summary: This is a sequel to my other fic but it can be read as a stand aloneA soulmate Au where your soulmate's smile makes you see in color for the first time





	An Old Beginning From A New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super proud of this! It was supposed to be done yesterday but i got a bad headache and just passed out when i got home. I hope you like this!

The guards manhandle him out of the turbo lift and shove him through the doors to the bridge. Spock and McCoy turn towards the opening doors. Jim smirks, “Surprise.”

***

Jim begs that not telling him how they got on board would frustrate him enough. He doesn’t want to have to bring up Spock’s mother.

“Escort him to the brig,” Spock finally says.

Fuck, Jim thinks, fuck. He has to. He doesn’t want to do this. Why does it have to be him? He has to look over Spock’s shoulder as he continues. He can’t look at him as he delivers what he knows to be devastating blows. When Spock finally swings at him, he understands. Suddenly, Spock has him pinned against the control console and Jim knows he’s going to die. He closes his eyes and accepts it with a bitter smile.

Then unexpectedly he can breathe again. Jim slumps to the ground and grasps at his throat, gasping for air. When he looks up he is shocked to see a look of horror on his face. Spock announces that he is emotionally compromised and he leaves the bridge.

Jim finally scrambles to his feet as McCoy tells him what brand of idiot he is and he walks numbly to the captain’s chair, slumping into it and taking command.

***

“From a logical standpoint Romulan and Vulcan cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access the ship's computer and locate the device.” Spock hesitates before continuing, quieter, “He took my captain hostage, destroyed my planet, and killed my mother. Earth is the only home I have left.”

Jim gets that, hell half the reason he’s doing this is for his dad and all that Nero had done to this universe, but just the fact that Spock is admitting this shows how compromised he is. Finally, when it’s clear Spock won’t budge, Jim sighs and says, “Fine but I’m coming with you.”

Jim swears he sees, very human, annoyance cross Spock’s face before he replies, “I would cite regulation, but I know you will simply ignore it.”

Jim laughs and smacks his shoulder. “See? We are getting to know each other.”

***

Of fucking course, the computer has to recognize Spock and, because Spock is brilliant and Jim is a horrible liar, he pieces it together and calls Jim out on it.

Jim knows they don’t have time for this so finally he cuts Spock off and says, “You can fly this thing, right?”

“Something tells me I already have,” Spock replies and Jim flinches. Jim doesn’t know what to say so he turns to leave but then Spock calls out “Jim.” He turns back, a little shocked at the use of his first name. “The statistical likelihood that our plan will succeed is less than 4.3%.”

“It will work.” Jim says, laughing a little breathlessly

“In the event that I don't return there is something I must tell you,” Spock attempts to push on.

“Spock, stop,” he barks, he has no time for doubt, “we can talk about it after, when we’re safe. It will work.”

***

When they touch down on earth Jim drag’s himself to his dorm room to pass out for eighteen hours straight. He wakes up to the smell of eggs and Bones grumbling something about how if he hadn’t woken up soon, he would have started sticking him with hypo sprays. Jim laughs, drags himself out of bed, and drops into one of the kitchen chairs to inhale the food Bones set in front of him.

***

Jim is certain their going to kick him out and he has no clue what he’s going to do. Starfleet was his last chance.

The day of his hearing he’s silent almost all day. Finally, as he’s lacing up his shoes to head out the door, Bones snaps, “Jim.” His head snaps up. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Yeah,” Jim says, shaking his head, looking back down, and laughing breathlessly, “yeah of course it is.”

“Damnit Jim look at me,” Bones snaps, “I’m being serious here.”

Jim stands up and claps his hand on Bones’ shoulder. “Yeah, I know. Don’t worry about it Bones.”

“I’m always gunna worry about you kid,” He says, bumping their shoulders together, “No matter what happens today. Okay? You still got me.”

Jim beams. “Thanks Bones. Good to know you get that you’re stuck with me,” he smacks his shoulder and laughs.

“gunna be the damn death of me,” Bones grumbles.

“Oh please, you love me.”

“Yeah I do.”

“I love you too Bones.”

“You better,” Bones scoffs, “After all I do for you.”

***

They don’t kick Jim out. They promote him to captain and Jim has never been happier.

***

Jim keeps it together until he’s back to his room where he promptly bursts into tears.

“Jesus, kid what happened?” Bones asks, hurrying over to him.

Jim turns to him, beaming. “I did it Bones,” He sobs.

“’Course you did,” Bones says, like he never had a doubt about Jim getting here, “Always knew you would.” He pulls him into a crushing hug.

Jim buries his face in Bones’ shoulder and laughs, “I did it.”

***

“Nyota!” Jim calls after her, as he ran to catch up.

“Don’t call me that,” She says, scowling at him.

“Fine. Lt Uhura,” Jim says, rolling his eyes.

“What do you want Kirk?” She asks, sounding annoyed.

“Do you want to be my head communications officer?”

“Do I what?” she asks, clearly shocked.

“I need a head communications officer. I want you.” When she doesn’t reply he adds, “There’s no one better.”

“You should consider Spock,” Uhura blurts.

“For communications officer?” Jim asks, suddenly confused.

“No, First officer or at least Head Science Officer.”

“Right you probably don’t want to be apart from your boyfriend that long.”

“Spock and I aren’t dating.”

“It sure looked like you were dating on the transporter pad.”

Uhura rolls her eyes and speaks slowly, like he is a child, “We are no longer dating.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Jim says, shifting uncomfortably, “Wait, you weren’t soulmates?”

“That’s not really any of your business but no we weren’t.”

“Won’t that be awkward?”

“No, we are still friends and the break up was mutual and amicable.”

“Wait so is that a yes?” Jim asks lighting up, “Will you be my head communications officer?”

“Will it end this conversation?” Uhura says, rolling her eyes.

Jim holds out the paperwork, “I will shut up right now if you agree to sign this.”

She laughs at that and finally agrees. As he walks away, she decides that if she isn’t Spock’s soulmate, she’s glad Jim is. She thinks they’ll be good for each other.

***

“Head engineer?” Jim asks without greeting.

“Ya better. After all, ya put me through,” Scotty says, signing the paper and hands it back to Jim, “I’m bringing Keenser with me.”

“I wouldn’t have expected otherwise,” Jim says, nodding and walking away.

***

Jim breaths in and out slowly before he finally knocks on Spock’s office door.

“My office hours are…” Spock trails off when he sees Jim, “Captain.”

“I know it’s outside your office hours and I’m sorry but I just didn’t want to be interrupted,” Jim hesitates for a split second before pushing forward, “Listen what you did as captain of the enterprise was what she needed, you followed instructions to the letter, and that’s why I want you to be my first officer or at least my head science officer. Both positions are open to you if you want them,” Jim says shoving the papers forward into Spock’s hands, “Just think about it okay. I don’t need an answer right now.” He sighs, “and I’m sorry. For everything I said that day on the bridge. I didn’t mean any of it.” He turns and flees before Spock can say anything.

***

“Permission to come aboard, Captain.” Spock stands in the door way seeming almost nervous as if Jim hadn’t gone and made a complete fool of himself trying to ask him to be his first officer.

“Permission granted.”

“I would like to submit my candidacy for first officer. Should you desire I can provide character references.”

Jim almost laughs but refrains instead saying, “It would be my honor, Commander.” Jim doesn’t know what this means but it feels big. This next five years will be interesting.


End file.
